


Alibi Room

by David_Brewer



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Together, Gallavich, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: While Celebrating Lip & Mandy's recent engagement, Ian and Mickey get up to some fun of their own. (I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Intertwined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Part One

**ALIBI ROOM**

  
Ian jumped as he felt a hand slap him on the back he turned and saw his older brother, Lip and he smiled at him and took a drink of his beer he had been nursing for the past hour. 

They were at the Alibi, celebrating Lip and Mandy's engagement. After years of going back and forth with each other they had finally decided to go all in. 

Ian was so happy for them, this was his brother and his best friend. He had been dealing with their shit for years now so he was glad they had gotten their acts together to make this commitment. It was about damn time in his opinion.

"Why are you sitting over here all alone mopey?" Lip asked, Ian looked over at him. "I'm not mopey, I'm just taking it all in man, you're fucking engaged. I never thought I'd see the day." He said, Lip laughed. 

"To be honest I thought we'd kill each other before this day came." Lip said as he glanced over at his wife to be who was doing shots with her brothers, Mickey and Iggy. Ian followed his eyesight and watched them. 

"You're gonna be a Milkovich." Ian said, Lip looked at him, his eyes suddenly going wide. "Fuck." He muttered as Ian's words hit home. "Terry is gonna be my father in law." He spat out the words.

It was no secret that the Milkovich children despised their father, hell the Gallagher's did too. "Poor Mandy is going to have Frank as a father in law." Ian said, Lip shook his head. "We're going to be a fucked up family." He said, Ian smiled. 

"Nah. You two will change it all. You'll get married, have the perfect kids and raise them how you wished you were raised." Ian said, he had complete confidence in Lip and Mandy's ability to raise a family and not turn into their fathers.

"What about you though?" Lip asked, Ian looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What about me?" he asked. "Come on Ian. There's really no guy in your life?" Lip asked, Ian shook his head bitterly. "No romance is a no go for me these days." Lip sighed. 

He wanted his brother to be as happy as he was. Yes Ian had some baggage, but so did everyone. He was a good guy who worked hard and looked after his family. He deserved to have love in his life as well, well at least someone to go home to at night instead of an empty apartment. 

"Don’t worry about me big brother, I will be fine. I get laid when I want to, I am good. Now go be with your soon to be wife." Ian said assuring his brother that he was okay.

Lip nodded and slapped Ian on the back once more and walked over to the Milkovich's. Ian looked back at his beer and swallowed the remainder before gesturing to Kev for another round. He wasn’t really supposed to drink on his meds but tonight was a celebration. So he was indulging, he would just grab an Uber later to get home. 

Kevin handed him the beer with a wink and Ian took a big sip. "What's up Gallagher?" he heard, he turned to his right and saw Mickey Milkovich sitting beside him, he nodded at his soon to be brother in law.

Mickey ordered another drink and Kevin delivered it. "So why are you all mopey?" Mickey asked, Ian laughed. "Why does everyone think I'm moping?" he asked. 

"Well you're sitting in a dingey bar all alone, in the corner drinking crap beer." Mickey said smirking. Ian grinned. "Okay….You have a point." He said, "Damn right I do." Mickey said full of cockiness. 

Ian looked over at him, he had to admit Mickey looked really good tonight. He was all in black, like it was his uniform. Anytime Ian ever saw him he was in black, like Johnny Cash. But he looked good. His hair was slicked back with gel, he had a nice button down shirt on. He looked good. 

Ian had never really taken the time to take in Mickey's features before but he was doing that now. He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, like you could drown in them. When he smiled he had little lines around his mouth that Ian wanted to trace with his fingers. Mickey smiling was a rare occurrence and Ian wanted to see it more. He had a strong jaw, no stubble. Clean shaven. He had the smoothest skin that Ian wanted to touch. 

For the first time since knowing Mickey he was seeing how beautiful he really was. He was gorgeous. 

"My eyes are up here Gallagher." He heard through his haze. Ian snapped his green eyes up and locked them onto Mickey's blue ones. "Sorry." Ian said bashfully. He didn’t know what was going on with him, maybe it was because he had too much to drink and it wasn’t meshing well with his meds. 

He shouldn’t be thinking about Mickey like that. He was about to become Ian's brother in law. Mickey stood up and stood right next to Ian looking down at him. 

He laid his right hand on Ian's jean covered thigh. "We've been skirting around this for years." He said leaning in, Ian frowned. He had no clue what Mickey was talking about. Mickey just rolled his eyes.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5." He said before walking away. Ian turned and watched Mickey leave, his eyes on Mickey's ass the whole time. Ian rubbed his hands over his face making sure this was really happening and not a dream. 

He got up and followed Mickey to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Mickey pushed him against the door and locked it. Ian looked at him.

"Wha-" "Shut up." Mickey said before he pressed his lips to Ian's.

Ian lost all thought as he felt Mickey's soft lips against his own, Mickey slipped his tongue into Ian's mouth easily and they moved their mouths against the others.

Mickey pushed his body flush against Ian's and he rolled his hips. He broke the kiss as Ian's hands made their way down to his ass. "Fuck you have the best ass." He growled out, Mickey smirked up at him before his mouth latched to Ian's neck, sucking an angry Mark against his freckled skin. 

Mickey's hands ran down the front of Ian's shirt and to the front of his jeans and he pushed his hand against Ian's growing cock. "Fuck….." Ian breathed out and Mickey licked his lips.

"Oh this I am going to enjoy." He said as he slid down to his knees in front of Ian.

Ian looked down at him, Mickey on his knees in front of him was going to be all the jerk off material he would need for years. 

Slowly Mickey reached out before him and he unbuckled Ian's belt and pulled it off before popping the button of his jeans, he slid the zipper down. 

He tugged softly at Ian's jeans pulling that down so they were pooled at his ankles. Ian stood there in nothing but his little black underwear, his cock pushing against the fabric, outlining how hard he was at this moment. 

Mickey moved in and he mouthed Ian's cock through his underwear, Ian bucked against Mickey's mouth as Mickey licked and sucked his cock through the fabric. "Mick-" he breathed out, Mickey looked up at him with a smirk and slowly pulled his underwear down.

Ian's cock hung their hard and thick. At least 9 inches long and far thicker than Mickey's own dick, Ian's cock twitched slightly as Mickey reached out with his hand to touch it. 

"Oh yeah, this I am going to enjoy." Mickey murmured. He looked up at Ian and saw the darkness to his eyes, they were filled with heat. 

"It's not gonna suck itself." Ian growled and Mickey almost came in his pants at the tone Ian was using. He loved to be somewhat dominated when it came to sex. He loved to top from the bottom but he also loved when someone would take control and own him. 

Mickey took the shaft into his mouth and immediately began to work his mouth up and down. Ian's hands went to Mickey's hair twisting through his locks and holding on tight, holding Mickey's head in place.

Ian looked down at Mickey and almost came as Mickey's eyes locked onto his and he looked so sinful. "Fuck I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Ian moaned, Mickey swallowed around the shaft that was in his mouth and nodded eagerly, Ian almost blew his load right there but he held it. 

He held the back of Mickey's head and he picked up speed and Mickey felt Ian's cock press against the back of his throat causing him to gag softly.

"Oh fuck your mouth is so hot Mick." Ian moaned as he continued thrusting his cock in and out of Mickey's mouth. The sight alone nearly brought him to completion but he wanted this to last. 

Mickey put his hands on Ian's hips, both as a way to balance and to be in control if Ian got too crazy, he didn’t think the ginger would though. 

Yes this was a new side of Ian he was seeing but he knew Ian wouldn’t take things too far, he wouldn’t hurt Mickey, even if Mickey wanted it. Ian was a sweetheart and wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

Mickey slowly slid his hands to Ian's ass and when he Ian thrusted deep he pulled him closer forcing him to gag- his mouth full of Ian's dick, his eyes watered and drool was spilling from his mouth covering Ian's cock and the floor below them. 

Before too long, Ian's pace picked up, thrusting into Mickey's mouth with wild abandon, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Mickey's throat with every thrust.

Mickey felt like he was on fire, his own cock hard as a rock inside his underwear and jeans, giving head always made him so hard and so desperate. But doing this with Ian was adding an extra layer of excitement to the action. 

He didn’t know if it was because it was Ian he was doing this with, or if it was because they would soon be related when Lip and Mandy got married, there was just something so exhilarating about doing this with Ian. 

Ian tugged harder on Mickey's hair and Mickey looked up at him, Ian was looking right back down at him. His mouth open slightly, breathing and whimpering with every thrust. 

"Take it all, you hungry bitch." Ian's words were thick and his voice husky. Mickey almost blew his load in his pants, hearing Ian talk to him that way was spurring him on. 

He opened his mouth wider and swallowed around Ian's cock with every thrust. "You like that huh?" Ian asked and Mickey nodded emphatically. 

"You little cock slut." Ian said as he continued his pace. "You're going to swallow my load and enjoy it." Ian told him and Mickey used his left hand to come up and cup Ian's balls in his hand and roll them around. He knew Ian was close, he could feel it. 

"You ready for my load?" Ian asked, he didn’t even wait for an answer before he was shooting down Mickey's throat. Mickey gagged as his mouth was filled with Ian's essence. 

The taste was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. "Swallow it." Ian told him and Mickey did so swallowing it all moaning the whole time.

Ian slowly pulled his softening cock from Mickey's mouth, it was glistening with Mickey's saliva and his own cum. He grabbed a tissue from the stall and wiped himself down and put himself back in his jeans.

He looked down at Mickey who was still on his knees. His swollen, wet lips were so enticing to Ian. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the excess from Mickey's mouth. 

He looked down further and saw Mickey was still hard. "You want me to?" he offered. 

Mickey looked down and smirked. "Nah I've got this. You go ahead." He said, Ian nodded and he looked at himself in the dirty mirror and made sure he didn’t look like he had just had the blow job of his life in the bathroom before exiting.

He went over to his spot at the bar and swallowed the last of his beer. 

About 5 minutes later Mickey emerged and re-joined his siblings as if nothing happened. 

Ian smirked to himself. It was really fun sneaking around behind everyone's backs and he had never come like that in his life.

He knew it was probably a one time thing and he was okay with that. The image of Mickey on his knees sucking his cock would be spank bank material for years to come. That he was certain of. 

He looked over at Mickey and Mickey looked right back at Ian. Their eyes locked for a minute before turning away. 

"Just another night at the Alibi." Ian muttered to himself smiling the entire time. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, a knock comes at Ian's door.

Ian groaned as he heard pounding coming from the front door of the Gallagher house. Lip was with Mandy, Debbie was out with her girlfriend/Sugar mama, Carl was doing whatever it was that Carl did. Liam and Franny were both fast asleep.

He rolled over hoping the pounding would cease but it didn’t. He grabbed his phone and saw it was 4 am and sighed. He got up, threw on a pair of sweats and headed downstairs. 

Whoever was at the door was gonna get a fist up their ass and not in a good way. 

He got down to the door and pulled it open. "What the fuck-" he frowned when he saw a drunk Mickey Milkovich standing on his door step. 

"Mickey?" he asked. Mickey looked up at him with glassy eyes and a lopsided grin. "About time Gallagher. I've been down here for ten fuckin' minutes." He said. 

"What are you doin' here?" Ian asked as he leaned against the door. Mickey looked at him. "Your brother is banging my sister at the house and I didn’t wanna listen to that shit." He said. Ian nodded.

"Okay so why come here? You've never been here before, I didn’t even think you even knew where I lived." He said. Mickey sighed. "Everyone knows where the Gallagher's live."

"Can I come in?" he asked, "Fine but keep it down the kids are asleep." Ian told him as he let the drunk man into his home. Mickey stumbled into the house and he fell onto the couch. Ian looked upstairs to see if Liam or Franny were making a peep, glad they were still sleeping.

"You can sleep on the couch I guess. I'm going back to bed." Ian said as he walked to the stairs. "Don’t." Mickey spoke softly, Ian almost missed it.

Ian turned and looked at him. "Don’t what?" Ian asked. This night was getting weird. Mickey stood up and stumbled over to Ian and put his hands on his shoulders. He licked his lips and looked into those emerald green eyes. 

"I can still taste you." Mickey said. Ian's eyes went wide. "Jesus Mickey, what the fuck?" Ian asked, Mickey just smirked at him.

"Go to sleep man." Ian told him. "No. I didn’t only come here to get away from the banging going on at my place. I came here for you." Mickey told him. "For me?" Ian asked extremely confused by this point.

Up until now he and Mickey barely spoke two words to one another and tonight it all changed. They talked, Ian had his dick down Mickey's throat and now Mickey was here, in his home.

"I came to fuck!!" Mickey exclaimed loudly. "Shut the fuck up!" Ian hissed at him. Mickey just grinned up at him and pushed his body flush against Ian's, running his hands up and down his body, Ian bit his lip to bite back a moan.

"Ian?" they heard, Mickey pushed away from Ian's body in an instant. 

Ian turned and saw Liam standing on the steps rubbing his tired eyes. "Hey bud, sorry about the noise. Lets get you back to bed." Ian said. He looked back at Mickey. "I'll deal with you when I'm done." He told him as he walked up the steps to get Liam back into bed.

He tucked him in and said goodnight and headed downstairs again. But Mickey was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the first floor and figured Mickey had gone home.

He shrugged. Locked the house up, switched the lights off and headed back to his room, to the comfort of his bed. He walked into his room and jumped back.

"Fuck!" he said as he saw Mickey laying on his bed, completely naked, stroking his hard cock. Mickey looked over at him with sparking eyes and a big grin. 

"You gonna get on me red?" he asked, Ian threw he head back and closed his eyes and sighed. 

Why did this shit always happen to him? He wondered to himself. He closed the door and looked back at Mickey. The sight that greeted him instantly made him hard. He wasn’t going to deny that Mickey was sexy. 

He was, but he was also drunk. Ian didn’t wanna do anything that would come to bite him in the ass when Mickey sobered up.

"You're drunk Mick. We cant do this." Ian said. "I'm not that drunk. Just get on me. I know you want to. I can tell by the tent in your pants." Mickey said his eyes lingering on Ian's crotch.

"Fuck it." Ian muttered. He pushed his pants down and his hardening cock popped up and he went over to the bed and joined Mickey.

He laid beside him and he looked into his eyes. "You sure about this?" he asked. "Jesus, fuck! Yes. just fuck me already." Mickey growled. Ian chuckled. 

"Oh, you're a needy bottom huh?" he asked as he reached into his bedside table for the lube and a condom. Mickey glared at him.

"Hurry the fuck up Gallagher. I've been imagining being fucked by your big cock since I had it jammed down my throat." Mickey told him and Ian groaned. 

Ian knelt on the end of the bed looking Mickey's body over. He didn’t have the six pack Ian had but he was still hot as hell and his legs, don’t even get Ian started on his legs. 

They were fucking phenomenal and Ian wanted them wrapped around him while he pounded away at that ass. God that ass. 

He tapped the inside of Mickey's thighs. "Spread." He said. Mickey looked up at him smiling and he spread his legs. Ian bent down and kissed and bit the inside of his thighs. 

"Fuck Gallagher." Mickey moaned. Ian licked over the bites he left, soothing them with his tongue. 

Ian gripped his cock in his hand and stroked it a few times and Mickey bucked up into his hand. While he was stoking him his other hand popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some over his crack.

Ian ran his finger over the lube and Mickey's hole and Mickey shivered. "Oh fuck yes." he said. Ian smirked up at him. 

"Can't wait to have my fingers inside of you stretching you out for my cock huh?" he asked. Mickey nodded eagerly. "Hurry the fuck up or I'll do it myself." He snapped and Ian laughed. 

He circled his hole with his finger before slowly sliding it in and feeling Mickey's ass constrict around the lone digit. 

He pushed his finger in and out, slowly stretching Mickey open for him. "More, fuck give me more." Mickey moaned, pushing down onto Ian's finger. 

Ian did so and replaced his one finger with two, quickly scissoring them inside of the man beneath him stretching him. Mickey began thrusting down onto the fingers and Ian held him still. 

"Let me handle it." He told him. Mickey groaned. "I'm ready." He said. Ian shook his head. "No you're not and I'm having way too much fun watching you squirm." He said with laughter in his voice. Mickey glared up at him.

He went to say something but his voice caught in his throat as Ian's two fingers were replaced by three and pressing against his prostate. 

"Oh fuck. Now Gallagher get your cock in me now!" he demanded. Ian laughed. He pulled his fingers out and he ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and slid it over his cock. 

He added more lube to his cock and Mickey flipped over onto his hands and knees. Ian smiled at the sight before him. Mickey on show for him, he looked so good.

He held him by his hip and slowly lined himself up with Mickey's stretched out hole. He pushed the head against it and Mickey shivered but took Ian in.

"Fuck me you're tight." Ian moaned as the head was inside of Mickey. He slid his hands over Mickey's back, before grabbing his waist.

With this he pushed and Mickey groaned as he thrust his cock deep into him. Ian made short shallow thrusts, just letting Mickey get used to him. Mickey turned his head and looked at Ian. 

"Fuck me like you mean it." He growled. Ian smirked. "Sure you can take it?" he asked. "Fuck you! I can take anything you give me." He told him and Ian took that as a challenge. 

Ian pushed Mickey's head down holding him by the back of his neck, just hard enough and he pulled his hips against his as his cock slid in and out of Mickey.

With every thrust he pulled his cock almost all the way out and then slammed it all the way back into the man writhing below him.

Ian let go of Mickey's neck and he turned his head and moaned out loudly. "Shhh." Ian shushed him and Mickey grabbed onto the pillow and bit into it. 

Every thrust Ian made was pressing hard against his prostate sending electric currents racing through him. 

He wanted to be able to scream to tell the whole fucking world how good he felt right now, but Ian was right- the kids would wake up and it would put an end to what was happening right now and they didn’t want that.

"Oh fuck," Mickey moaned, his eyes half closed and head thrown back. "Fuuuck." Ian smirked down at him as he continued thrusting, beads of sweat dripping down his back and torso, the only sounds in the room were the harsh breathing, deep moans and skin slapping against skin. 

"You like that hard cock, don't you?" Ian asked as he pushed into Mickey harder. "Fuck yeah. Fuuuuuuuuck." Mickey moaned out. 

He had never felt like this when it came to sex. Usually it was a quick thing in the alley or bathroom at a club. Nothing like this. Ian had a cock and he certainly knew how to use it in the most pleasurable way.

Ian suddenly pulled out and Mickey let out a whine of protest. "The fuck?" he asked as he turned to see Ian. "Move." He said and Mickey did so and Ian laid back on the back. 

"I want you to ride me. Take what you want Mick." Ian told him as he laid on the bed stroking his cock.

Mickey quickly positioned himself on Ian's lap and sunk down onto his cock. He braced himself, placing his palms against Ian's hard chest and he slowly started to move. 

He rose up until just the tip of Ian's cock was still inside his tight, wet hole and he started pumping up and down, sliding in and out, long, slow, then hard and fast.

"Ahhhh. Fuuuuuuuck." Mickey put all of his weight down onto Ian's hips and ground in circles, leaning forward just slightly so Ian's dick hit that spot inside of him making him cry out.

His mouth opened slightly and he tilted his head back as he fucked himself on Ian's dick. Ian was just looking up at in in awe and moaning lightly as his nails dug into Mickey's hips leaving marks there. 

"Fuck yeah Mickey take it." Ian said as he began thrusting up into him. Mickey cried out over and over again. "Fuck Gallagher, your dick man…..I-" he moaned. "You?" Ian asked, he sat up and he pulled Mickey closer and started thrusting up into him. 

Ian buried his head in Mickey's neck licking and sucking over the sweat soaked skin there. It was oddly intimate for a one night thing but neither man cared at this point.

"I need to cum." Mickey moaned into his ear. He tugged on Ian's hair and tilted his head back. He looked down at Ian's face and he smashed his lips against Ian's as they rocked together, teeth clashing and moaning into each other's mouths as their pleasure overwhelmed them both. 

Ian reached in between them and took Mickey's hard, leaking cock into his hand and he stroked him and continued thrusting up into Mickey. 

"Fuck!" Mickey cried out. "I'm gonna-" Mickey gasped out before he came, shooting his load all over himself and Ian. Ian fell back onto the bed and Mickey climbed off of him before settling in between his thighs. 

He took the condom off of Ian before taking his cock into his mouth. He sucked hard and before he knew it Ian was coming hard down his throat for the second time that night.

Mickey swallowed his load before collapsing onto the bed beside Ian. They both laid there panting. Ian reached over and grabbed his pack of smokes pulling one free from the cardboard box and lighting it up.

He took a drag before handing it over to Mickey who also took a drag. No words were spoken at all. "It cool if I crash here?" Mickey asked a few moments later.

Ian turned and looked at him. "Yeah." He said. Mickey nodded. They finished the smoke before drifting off to sleep.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
